


Lazy Days in Bright Moon

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Best Friends Squad, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, catra purrs, catra's being a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: Catra and Adora spend a rightfully deserved respite together
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Lazy Days in Bright Moon

_Prime casts out all shadows. Prime casts out all shadows. Prime casts out all shadows. The voices kept getting louder and more insistent. Catra remembered the snipping of her hair, locks falling to the ground as she watched in silence. She remembered all too well the pain of Prime’s chip being implanted. The agony, the way he took control of her mind. She remembered fighting Adora, the chip addled her most basic sense of pain. She vaguely remembered falling off a high ledge, whilst watching her love, as her last coherent thought was that she was going to miss Adora._

Catra woke up with a start, sweating and shaking. She got up to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Slowly, she heard Adora walk towards her, with a sleepy and rather concerned look on her face. Her girlfriend touched her shoulder, a sign of reassurance Catra had come to love.  
“Hey, Catra. You alright?” Adora asked softly.  
“Yeah, no, I’m just waterboarding myself for fun,” Catra replied, with laughless humor to her voice.  
Adora wrapped her arms around her traumatized girlfriend and laid her head on the other girl’s shoulder. “Come back to bed with me,” she pleaded, although it didn’t take too much convincing.  
The two of them stayed in bed, sharing kisses, cuddling, and playing with another’s hair until they heard the Queen of Bright Moon, their friend Glimmer call them for a late breakfast.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You should’ve seen it! It was hilarious!” Bow and Glimmer were laughing as their friends walked in. Catra was wearing Adora’s signature jacket, and Adora was wearing her usual white Horde shirt, which she should probably get rid of by now. It didn’t even really fit her anymore. Glimmer noticed how Catra walked hand in hand with Adora. It brought a smile to her face to see her friends finally happy. She leaned against her own boyfriend and waved towards the incoming couple.  
Adora and Catra sauntered in, waving to their friends as they sat down to eat at the dining hall. The table was able to seat up to 20 people, yet it was only the four of them. Catra’s eyes went wide at the assortment of delicious food in front of them. Even though she has seen real food before, she definitely hasn’t quite gotten used to sustenance that is more than gray nutrition bars.  
Bow, Glimmer, and Adora watched as their friend scarfed down the food, much like a wild animal would.  
“What?” she said, muffled by the food in her mouth. “I’m not doing anything.” She protested as the three of them still stared at her. Adora laughed along with Bow and Glimmer but quickly sobered up when Catra shot her a quick glare. They resumed eating, and Glimmer handed her newest friend a fork and a knife, along with a napkin.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After their late breakfast, Adora and Catra went back to their room. “Today is a lazy day.” Catra declared whilst flopping on the large bed. Adora was watching her girlfriend flop on the bed and watched as Catra’s natural instincts took over.  
Purr, purr. Catra’s throat thrummed gently with a deep reassuring sound. It was a privilege only Adora was lucky enough to witness. She watched as her girl kneaded the soft blanket they were sleeping on. Catra’s tail was waving wildly as if it was filled with static electricity. After a minute or two, Adora whistled for Melog, and the creature loped into the room and hopped on the bed. Adora soon followed suit and laid next to her girlfriend. She heard her kitten’s purring start up again, prompting the alien cat next to them to purr. Adora turned to face her and put a loving hand on Catra’s cheek. She gave it a soft kiss, and snuggled closer to Adora, purring into the other girl’s throat. After only a few minutes, she fell asleep. Adora glanced down at her and smiled to herself. She gave Melog a couple of pats and cuddled into her girlfriend, wrapping Catra in her arms as she fell asleep, comforted by the purrs emanating from Catra’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
